Lembranças Sob a Chuva
by Kimisa
Summary: A chuva sempre volta a cair. [Rukia x Ichigo]


**Lembranças sob a Chuva**

Disclaimer: 

. Infelizmente Bleach ainda não me pertence...Mas tudo é questão de tempo... XD

. Mais uma Rukia x Ichigo, que posso fazer se amo eles dois...

. Possíveis SPOILERS para os últimos capítulos do mangá... No máximo até o capítulo 250, o resto pura especulação de minha parte...

. Boa leitura, e obrigada.

_( Kimisa Hanagiri)_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O garoto de cabelos laranja estava deitado em sua cama, já era de noite, madrugada, mas ele não conseguia dormir, seus pensamentos não permitiam.

_" Depois de tudo...A Inoue realmente preferiu ficar lá em Hueco Mundo... Não acredito que seja traição dela, mas é muito difícil entender, ela agiu muito estranhamente, podia ter confiado em nós. O Renji está desconfiado, o Chad não disse nada a respeito, Ishida tem certeza de que a Inoue nunca nos trairia... A Rukia, também confia na Inoue..." _– ele suspirou e se ajeitou na cama

" _Rukia...Mesmo o Renji tendo voltado para Soul Society você continua aqui. Não sabemos nossos próximos passos, mas você ficou. A shinigami em quem mais confio...Não, a pessoa em que mais confio...e em tão pouco tempo..." _– ele continuou relembrando seu passado ao lado da pequena garota e adormeceu.

Ichigo acorda, algo o estava incomodando. Sem abrir os olhos ele empurrou o incomodo e virou de novo. Desejou nunca ter feito isso, pois em seguida sentiu uma dor terrível em seu estômago.

- RUKIA! Q-Qual o seu problema??? – ele gritou depois de se recuperar.

- Silêncio! Quer acordar a todos seu idiota? Você não acordou enquanto te chamei, e tem um Hollow por perto! – ela estava sentada na beirada da cama.

- H-Hollow? Mas aquela coisa que o Ukitake me deu não fez barulho nenhum! – Ichigo se vira procurando. – Ah! Droga eu esqueci na escola!

- Não temos tempo para isso! – rápida como sempre, a garota de olhos violeta colocou sua luva, empurrando Ichigo com ela.

O espírito se separou do corpo. O shinigami saiu pela janela, indo em direção ao hollow, mas percebeu que tinha companhia.

- Por que está vindo junto, Rukia?? – ele olhou-a irritado. – Eu posso fazer isso sozinho...

- Faz muito tempo que não vamos atrás de um hollow... – para espanto dele, ela respondeu calmamente, sem encara-lo.

Os dois continuaram em silêncio, chegaram ao parque, onde um espírito fugia de um hollow. Ichigo conseguiu derrotá-lo sozinho, era fraco. Enquanto isso Rukia mandava o outro espírito para a Soul Society. Os shinigamis caminhavam pelo parque em direção à saída, mas a garota para e puxa a manga do kimono dele.

- O que foi? – ele se vira para ela, confuso.

- Podemos ficar mais um pouco?

- Mas temos aula amanhã! E já é tarde. – justo quando conseguira dormir, ela o havia acordado...E ainda queria ficar passeando pelo parque...Era pedir demais.

- Por favor! Por pouco tempo... – finalmente ela o fitara nos olhos, ele viu algo que parecia tristeza, mas devia ser só impressão.

- Tudo bem, mas pouco tempo. – Ichigo não resistia muito a um pedido dela. – _"Eu não era assim, porque não consigo mais negar um pedido dela??"_

Ela deita na grama sob uma árvore, observando a Lua cheia. O garoto se aproxima e senta ao lado. Eles permanecem em silêncio, até que ela diz algo.

- Ichigo...O que você sente por mim? - ela perguntou sem encara-lo.

- C-Como assim? – ele ficou surpreso com aquela pergunta, sentiu seu rosto esquentar.

- Por favor...Responda. – Rukia estava séria, sentou-se e encarou-o.

- Uhn...Você é minha amiga, alguém em quem eu confio muito. – Ichigo desviou do olhar dela.

A pequena garota deitou novamente, fitando o céu, com uma expressão calma, quase triste em sua face. Ele ficou admirado com a beleza dela, não que ele a achasse bonita...Lógico que não! É, bonita era muito pouco para ela, claro que o shinigami nunca admitiria algo assim. Mais alguns minutos de silêncio, e o garoto ainda não desviara seu olhar dela.

- Foi por isso que me salvou da execução? – ela levantou, sentando mais uma vez.

- Eu já disse que te devia aquilo...Por isso te salvei... _"Porque simplesmente não conseguiria continuar sem você..."_

- Por isso... – ela abaixou a cabeça. – Ei...Obrigada Ichigo...Por tudo.

- Boba! Eu já disse que não precisava me agradecer. – ele apoiou a mão na cabeça da garota, sorrindo e brincando com seu cabelo.

A atitude dele foi inesperada, ela se espantou por isso e encarou-o, ele sorria, isso fez Rukia se sentir bem, por um momento. Porém no instante seguinte, como se lembrasse de algo, voltou a ter a mesma expressão de antes, calma, triste. Percebendo tudo isso o garoto de cabelos laranja se preocupou um pouco.

- O que houve? – resolveu pergunta, precisava saber o que ela estava pensando.

- Nada...Eu...Preciso te dizer... – ela fez uma pausa, como se tomasse coragem.

- O que?

- Bem, por favor não me interrompa, tá? – ela disse, tomando fôlego. – No começo...Quando eu te conheci...Achava que fosse mais uma pessoa normal, talvez com um pouco mais de poder espiritual que os outros, mas normal. Acabei vivendo com você, passamos por muitas coisas juntos e aos poucos fui começando a te entender. Não demorou muito para que confiasse completamente, daria minha vida por você...Mas parece que foi você que quase acabou fazendo isso por mim... Te devo muito, e não mereço nada do que fez por mim...Ainda assim, mesmo não merecendo e nem tendo o direito, eu me apaixonei por você, Ichigo. Eu sinto muito, não peço que me ame, nem que goste de mim. Só precisava te contar para não me arrepender.

O shinigami estava espantado. Era impossível aquilo ser real. Ele se virou para Rukia, que fitava o chão, evitando os olhos dele. Em seguida ela se levantou, estendeu a mão para ele, puxando-o também. Ficaram frente a frente, ela deu um passo para perto dele, enlaçando seus braços envolta do corpo do garoto e apoiando seu rosto sobre o peito dele.

A pequena garota ficou assim uns segundos, enquanto Ichigo, ainda sem reação, sentia seu kimono ficar úmido, talvez pela chuva que começasse a cair, ou pelas lágrimas que escorriam pelo rosto dela. Rukia se afastou e sorriu.

- Me desculpe...Eu vou passar essa noite na loja do Urahara... – ela se virou e correu, deixando o garoto imobilizado sob a chuva.

---------------------------------------

Estava amanhecendo, desde que voltara não havia dormido, nem se quisesse conseguiria. As palavras de Rukia continuavam ecoando em sua mente. Ele ficara boa parte do tempo se amaldiçoando por não ter ido atrás dela, por não ter confessado seus verdadeiros sentimentos. Ichigo sabia de seus sentimentos, tentara nega-los até um tempo atrás, mas não era possível. Amava aquela shinigami, principalmente depois de quase perde-la, e depois de vê-la partir na noite passada. Arrependia-se de, após tanta luta, não ter coragem de pará-la quando fugiu.

_"Vou corrigir isso, amanhã...Aliás, hoje...Vou dizer o que sinto! Rukia..."_ – Ficou pensando mais uns minutos, até que resolveu levantar e sair mais cedo.

Yuzu tinha acabado de entrar na cozinha, e ficou assustada ao ver que seu irmão já terminara de comer e se levantava para sair.

- Ichi-nii? Porque está saindo tão cedo? E você sabe aonde está a Rukia-chan?

- Ah, bem...Ela saiu antes, parece que tinha um trabalho, e eu quero passar em um lugar antes de ir pra escola. – ele respondeu, esperando que sua irmã acreditasse, como ela só assentiu com a cabeça, ele seguiu para a porta.

Ichigo fez o caminho de sempre, relembrando seu tempo ao lado daquela garota. No momento nenhum outro problema importava, poderia ser egoísmo, mesmo assim...Não havia nada que ocupasse sua mente além de Rukia.

Chegou bem antes de sua aula começar, ficou esperando ela entrar na sala. Todos seus amigos se espantaram ao vê-lo tão cedo na escola, ele nem se importou, seu foco era outro. O sinal tocou, anunciando o início do período. A professora já estava em seu lugar e começou a explicar sua matéria.

O shinigami não conseguiu prestar atenção à aula, só voltou a realidade quando tocou o sinal do intervalo. Seguiu para a cobertura com os outros meninos, tudo correu normal, apesar de Ichigo só responder as perguntas monossilabicamente e sem atenção.

Quando o último sinal tocou, o garoto de cabelo laranja correu para fora, seguindo para a loja do Urahara. Estava ansioso quando passou pelo portão, mas para sua decepção na porta estava fixado um bilhete: "FECHADO". Ainda tentou bater, chamando por alguém, porém não obteve resposta. Acabou voltando para sua casa, entristecido.

- ICHIGO! – Isshin pulou em direção ao filho, como sempre.

- Karin, a Rukia já chegou? – ele só desviou do chute de seu pai, se dirigindo à irmã que estava sentada.

- Não, ela deveria ter vindo com você, né? – a garota respondeu, sem alterar seu tom de voz, ou desviar seu olhar da TV.

- Está bem, vou subir agora. – ele andou até a escada.

- O jantar já está quase pronto! – Yuzu disse antes do irmão subir.

- Não estou com fome agora, mais tarde eu como alguma coisa. – Ichigo continuou subindo para seu quarto.

- O que será que aconteceu? – Yuzu perguntou preocupada.

- Não sei, mas deve ter algo a ver com a Rukia-chan. – respondeu Karin.

---------------------------------------

Abriu a porta do quarto, largou a mochila sobre a mesa e se jogou na cama. Kon veio logo em seguida pulando sobre o garoto.

- ICHIGO! Por que a Nee-chan ainda não voltou? – O bichinho perguntava de braços cruzados.

- Talvez porque ela não te agüente mais... – dizendo isso tirou ele de cima de si, para joga-lo longe. Kon ficou chorando em um canto.

- Você é muito mau, Ichigo! – o pequeno leão se arrastou até o guarda-roupa, se fechando lá. Alguns minutos depois ele sai gritando novamente. – ICHIGO!!

- O que foi agora? – isso realmente começava a irritar o garoto, como se ele tivesse tempo para mais besteiras daquele bichinho. – Vai dormir, Kon!

- M-Mas eu achei um bilhete da Rukia Nee-chan! – Kon nem viu quando Ichigo, num piscar de olhos, tirou de sua pata o pedaço de papel.

" _Ichigo,_

_Mais uma vez...Prefiro um bilhete a me despedir pessoalmente. A diferença é que, desta vez, eu parto por vontade própria. Não se preocupe comigo e me desculpe por tudo. Não há lugar para mim em seu mundo, será melhor quando eu partir. Cuide-se. E se precisar de qualquer coisa, fale com o Renji, ele é seu amigo, ele te ajudará. Desculpe mais uma vez e obrigada por tudo. _

_Rukia."_

Ichigo sentiu seu coração apertar. Ela agiu daquele modo estranho porque iria embora. Sua visão embaçou, lágrimas? Não! Ela voltaria...Tinha que voltar, senão ele iria atrás dela como da última vez. Mas da última vez ela não tinha ficado lá também? E dessa vez também era escolha dela. Ele nunca poderia ter deixado ela partir naquela noite, ele devia ter dito o que sentia...Talvez assim...assim ela ficaria? Não teria como saber, a única certeza era a de que ela partira.

- Rukia!

---------------------------------------

O tempo passou, Ichigo a procurou por muito tempo, mas ela não voltou. Ele ainda foi algumas vezes a Soul Society, mesmo assim ela nunca estava. Nunca mais a viu, talvez até já a tivesse esquecido.

Saia de casa, iria se encontrar no restaurante com a mulher de sua vida, bom era o que ela dizia. Fazia alguns anos que conhecera Minako, sua namorada e, como as coisas iam, futura esposa. Só a conheceu depois de toda a confusão da Soul Society acabar. Via pouco seus amigos, mas mantinha contato com eles, então um dia quando fazia compras conheceu aquela mulher.

Ichigo já tinha 29 anos. Continuava ajudando alguns espíritos, mas não o fazia com tanta freqüência, afinal Minako não via espíritos. Talvez fosse exatamente isso que ele mais gostasse nela.

- Aqui! Amor, aqui! – uma mulher de cabelos castanhos, acenava de uma mesa.

- Olá querida... – ele sentou-se em frente à mulher.

Conversavam calmamente sobre os acontecimentos do dia, quando de relance passa pela janela uma borboleta preta. Naquela hora Ichigo sente, aquela reiatsu tão conhecida...Não a esquecera...

- Ah, eu tenho que ir ver uma coisa no carro. Já volto! – ele se levantou rapidamente, sem dar tempo de sua namorada reagir. Saiu do restaurante com pressa.

Correu seguindo aquela energia que lhe era tão familiar, chegou num parque, aquele parque, onde a viu novamente. Vestida como shinigami, com sua espada cortando a máscara de um Hollow. Rukia virou-se, sentindo a presença dele. Mesmo com uma certa distância se olharam.

- R-Rukia... – As gotas começaram a cair, lentamente, para depois se tornarem mais violentas.

Permaneceram parados, começando a sentir suas roupas ficarem molhadas. A shinigami chorava, ao que parecia, pois poderia ser apenas a chuva. Ele mesmo sentia a água escorrer por seu rosto, não só a água da chuva.

- I-Ichigo. – ela reuniu todas as forças que tinha e virou, andando na direção oposta a dele.

- Não de novo, não o mesmo erro duas vezes! – ele correu, para alcança-la. Em vão, ela partira mais uma vez, sua reiatsu também sumiu. Deixando-o novamente sozinho. No chão, só mais um bilhete.

" _Ichigo _

_Continue sua vida, pois mesmo com amor não há lugar para nós dois._

Rukia" 

Ela sabia, sempre soube dos sentimentos dele. Ainda assim o deixou...na chuva. A mesma chuva que sempre o lembrava de suas tristezas, a chuva que agora voltara a cair, cada vez mais forte, em seu mundo. Aquela chuva que também inundava o mundo dela.

.Owari.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

. Mais uma fanfic terminada! \o/ Viva! Finalmente!

. Se quiserem, por favor, deixem reviews... Eu agradeceria muito! Se leram mandem sugestões, mandem críticas, mandem piadas! Qualquer coisa deixa essa escritora feliz! E me ajuda a continuar!

. Agradeço a quem leu até o fim! Muito obrigada!


End file.
